


Dean Doesn't Dance

by YourCaptain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourCaptain/pseuds/YourCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the bunker to himself, and decides to watch one of his favorite movies. Things get interesting when Cas shows up....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Doesn't Dance

 

Dean lay still, sprawled across the couch, in boots lying dejectedly on the floor where he had kicked them off.

Sam was out on a hunt, a simple salt and burn, and Dean had the bunker to himself, which meant he could do whatever he wanted without 'Dean get your feet of the couch' or 'Dean put some pants on' or 'Dean don't drink out of the milk carton'.

 The movie that Dean had put in the DVD player began to play, starting with loud, abrupt music as he scrambled for the remote.

"Holy fuck," he muttered, turning it down and looking around the room.

Dean smirked despite himself and let out a sigh.

If Sam had ever found out he was doing this, Dean would never hear the end of it.

 He had gotten not ten minutes in when he was interrupted by a soft whoosh and the clatter of a lamp in the other room.

Dean reached for his gun on the coffee table.

"Cas that better be you!"

 

A bewildered looking angel came around the corner, hair sticking up left and right and face spattered with dirt.

"Dean?"

 "What the hell Cas? What happened to you?"

 Cas shuffled nervously on his feet, "Sam asked for some help in his hunt. I...did my best."

 "Fuck, is he okay?"

 "Sam is fine. The hunt was successful, he should be home in a day. He sent me here to 'give you hell' for not coming." Cas frowned, cocking his head to the side, "Dean what are you watching?"

 Dean went white, turning his head to look at the screen. Teenagers clad in 50s clothes bumped and moved against each other to wild music.

"Fuck," Dean spat under his breath, "Just- Go get cleaned up Cas, I can smell you from here."

 "But-"

 "Damnit Cas, just go!"

 Cas turned to move down the hall, shooting Dean a skeptical glare.

 Dean shook his head, turning back to the screen.

Cas should be in the shower for the next half hour or so, and his favorite part was coming up....

Technically, angels didn't need to shower. Dean insisted that Cas do so for the first time after a particularly nasty case involving a nest of vampires camping out in the sewers of Chicago, and the Winchesters couldn't seem to get Cas out of the shower once he was in. They had worked him down to only a half an hour per shower, but only after several long conversations about how showers should only take over an hour for one reason.

 

Dean slowly sat back down, keeping an ear out for Cas.

 Dean stifled a grin as he fell back in the movie.

He hardly noticed when Cas came back, not fifteen minutes later, clad in the pair of jeans and the Zeppelin t-shirt that Dean had gotten him when he had 'moved' into the bunker.

 "Dean what are they doing?" 

 Dean jumped, focused Patrick Swayze dancing excitedly to a song Dean liked to hum when he was driving the impala at night. Sam never recognized the tune, thank god.

 "Dancing, Cas. The movie's called Dirty Dancing."  _Stop now, Dean._ "Wanna watch?"

 Cas walked over to the couch, sitting as Dean moved to make room. 

 "Dean I've never seen anyone dance like that."

 Dean chuckled, "Well Cas, it's a different type of dance."

 Cas squinted at the screen, focused on the wild movement.

 The movie rolled on, both Cas and Dean unconsciously moving more and more along to the music.

 "Dean?"

 "Yeah?"

 "Have you ever danced like that?" 

 Dean felt his face growing hot, "No," he laughed nervously, "I haven't"

Dean had, once.

He was working a case, a classic haunting, and had been invited to a party by one of the victim's nieces. When he had shown up, music was blasting through the house, as teens drunkenly swung themselves around each other, cups in hand. A girl with almost white blonde hair taught him how to dance, and a redhead taught him  _how to dance._ When Dean caught John looking through the window, he knew that that would be the end of dancing. It reminded Dean of Footloose.

_God I'm fucked._

"Could we dance?"

 "What?" Dean choked

 "Sorry. I just thought...it looked like fun."

 Cas sat awkwardly, staring intently at the screen.

 "Would...would you like to?" Dean nearly whispered, looking over at Cas.

 Cas nodded shyly.

  _What in the fuck are you doing?_

"Well..erm, stand up."

 Cas stood, socks sliding against the floor.

 "Alright, just stay here. I'll be right back," Dean turned and headed for his room. He went to the closet, pulling out a box of records. Sam and Dean had found them in a corner of the garage, along with a still-working record player. Dean hadn't claimed too much in the bunker for his own, but this was  _his._  

 Dean dragged out the player and a record, carrying them out to where Cas stood, absentmindedly watching the movie. He set them on the floor, turned on the player, and swallowed hard.

Cas turned down the movie, now focused on Dean.

 

 The music started, loud and quick.

Dean smirked, walking over to Cas.

 "Alright just sort of...move." 

 Cas starting rocking slowly back and forth, hesitant.

 "Fuck Cas, not like that," Dean laughed, "You have to feel the music."

 "Dean you cannot feel music. Music is simply vibrations in the air picked up by-"

 "Cas. Feel it."

 Cas frowned, but moved more to the rhythm.

 The song Dean had chosen was one of his favorites, a Beatles song.

 

_So shake it up baby, now!_

Dean twisted back and forth, still a decent distance from Cas.

"Like this," Dean gestured, moving a few inches closer.

 Cas copied Dean as best he could, a small grin around his lips.

 

_Come on come on come on baby now!_

 Cas twisted closer, until they hovered an inch apart, moving with each other to the music.

 

_Come on and work it on out!_

 Dean closed the gap, brushing against Cas hesitantly until Cas turned toward it.

 

_Come on come on come on baby now!_

 Cas grinded against Dean, making him gasp quietly and move closer. Dean placed his hands on Cas's thighs, pulling him in as they twisted to the music.

 

  _Ahhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhh!_

 Dean slid his hands up toward the pocket's of Cas's jeans, sliding his hands in them as Cas grinded into Dean, humming along to the song. Cas closed his eyes, as Dean spun him around, full out dancing with him.

 

_Twist and shout!_

 Cas leaned in, face inches from Dean's.

 

_Twist and shout!_

 Dean smirked, ignoring the chaos in the back of his mind.

 

_Twist and shout!_

 Cas closed the space as the record scratched to a stop.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at something like this, tell me what you think.


End file.
